


Memories

by Kimmimaru



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Loss, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Vincent and Veld finally meet again to put their past to rest.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Veld
Kudos: 14





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what this is. It started out with a particular scene I HAD to write and just sort of went from there. Is it good? I don't know. I've never written these characters like this before, it was strange but also quite fun. I liked exploring pieces of their past especially since they are both old enough to have seen Midgar's plates built. Anyway, I enjoyed writing Reeve and Vincent interacting, I love their friendship (one of the few decent things about Dirge if I'm honest since the actual game play did not agree with me). Anyway, despite it's lack-lustre ending I hope you enjoy. :)

“I still don't understand why I need to be here too.”   
  
Reeve sighed, giving Vincent a sideways glance, “This is an important meeting but I don't trust Rufus Shinra,”  
  
Vincent frowned, “I'm here for your protection? I have better things to do with my time than babysit you. You have an army.”  
  
“I can't bring an entire army to a meeting.” Reeve cleared his throat, “At the moment I'm still consolidating my power. If I take any risks or expose any weakness to Shinra he's going to take advantage. Even if Shinra are funding the WRO I won't allow it to become another one of their sock puppets.”  
  
Vincent looked up at the tall, new building. It was set in the outskirts of Edge city, it looked like any other office building, blending smoothly into the background, “Why do I let you rope me into these things?” He muttered, “You owe me.”  
  
“How about dinner? Tifa's a decent cook.”  
  
“Money. I want money.”  
  
“ _Vince_...” Vincent met Reeve's gaze and held it. A few moments passed before Reeve groaned, “Fine! Fine. How much?”  
  
“One million gil.”  
  
“Wha-?! Vincent!”  
  
“My skills don't come cheap, Tuesti.”  
  
“This is extortion.” Reeve grumbled.  
  
Vincent folded his arms across his chest. “Let's go.”  
  
“Did Cloud put this idea into your head? I didn't know you'd turned into a mercenary.”  
  
Vincent snorted, “No. I just know that when you're involved things tend to go sideways. I think I deserve some compensation.”  
  
“I appreciate the vote of confidence.” Reeve rolled his eyes as they stepped through the front doors of Shinra's new offices. “Anyway, do you think I'm made of money?” Reeve tugged nervously at his jacket, frowning at the red diamond sign hanging above the secretaries desk.   
  
“No but maybe next time you'll think before asking me to do something pointless.” Vincent's armour creaked as he curled his hand into a fist.  
  
“I'm sorry, did I interrupt your depression nap?” Reeve walked to the desk where a woman with a pretty smile greeted them, “Reeve Tuesti, here to see President Shinra.”  
  
“Ah yes, Mr. Tuesti, The president is expecting you. Please head right up.” She smiled and Reeve turned towards an elevator. He fidgeted with the button of his jacket.  
  
“Depression nap?” Vincent hissed into his ear, “Really?”  
  
“What else would you call it?”  
  
“I wasn't sleeping.” Vincent replied as he followed Reeve into the elevator, he yanked his cloak around himself tightly and lowered his head, “I had some things to take care of.”  
  
Reeve arched an eyebrow, “Like what?”  
  
“Personal business.” Vincent closed his eyes and leaned against the elevator wall, Reeve sighed and they fell into silence.  
  
“Still, thank you for responding to my call.” Reeve said as the doors opened on the top floor.  
  
Vincent smiled, turning his head away, “You caught me at a good time.” He followed after Reeve as they stepped out into the hall. They headed left and found themselves standing in front of a pair of double doors.   
  
“Yo,” They both looked up to see Reno lounging against the wall, tucking his phone into his pocket. “The president is waiting, this way.” He said in a drone, he glanced towards Vincent, curiosity badly hidden. “Didn't know you were gonna bring a friend, Tuesti.”  
  
“Better safe than sorry,” Reeve replied tersely.  
  
“Oh, you don't trust us? I'm kinda hurt man.”  
  
“Trust is earned, Reno.”  
  
Reno pouted a little, “We help you out and this is what we get? Wow. Can't go wrong with friends like you, huh?” He pushed the doors open and stepped inside, “President, Tuesti here to see you...he brought a friend, yo.”  
  
“Please bring them in.” Rufus sat at the head of a small meeting table, when Reeve entered he rose and smiled, holding out his hand, “Reeve Tuesti, it's a pleasure as always.” He said.  
  
“Rufus Shinra,” Reeve replied in kind, a cool smile on his face as he shook Rufus' hand.   
  
“I didn't know you were bringing a friend.” Rufus' eyes landed on Vincent, “Vincent Valentine, correct?” He offered his hand but Vincent didn't take it. He stared at Rufus until Rufus dropped his hand and cleared his throat, “Well, pleasantries over. Shall we sit?” He indicated some seats and took his own.  
  
“I would rather stand.” Vincent said, taking up a spot against the wall, “I have nothing to contribute to this meeting.” He folded his arms across his chest and lowered his head.  
  
“I'm expecting some more guests so we may have to wait a while,” Rufus said, checking his watch. “It appears they're late.”  
  
“He got held up, yo. Ran into some trouble in the wastes, damn bandits runnin' all over.”  
  
“The WRO are doing what they can but our resources aren't endless. Sadly the state things are in now breed a certain kind of people.” Reeve shook his head.   
  
“True. While we wait, Commissioner, would you care for a drink?”  
  
“Ah, coffee if you have any.”   
  
“And your...companion?” Rufus glanced over to Vincent.  
  
“He doesn't...really drink. Or eat. For that matter.” Reeve shrugged.  
  
Vincent sighed, “I can. I just don't need to.”  
  
“I see, fascinating. Reno, get the Commissioner and myself a coffee.”  
  
Reno sighed, “Me? I'm supposed to be guarding you, sir.”  
  
“I'm sure I can look after myself for ten minutes. If Tseng has a problem he can talk to me directly.”  
  
Reno frowned unhappily but pulled open the door and left anyway, muttering under his breath.  
  
“How are things at Junon?” Rufus asked absently, folding his hands over the table before him.  
  
“Surprisingly very good. We've managed to gain control over the docks and with the help of some of our friends we weeded out the more unsavoury characters who took up residence during Shinra's collapse. The people have reopened the fishing ports, they seem to be doing a fair business.”  
  
“Excellent.” Rufus droned, smiling blandly.   
  
“But you already knew all that.”  
  
“Politeness dictates I pretend not to.” Rufus replied, his smile widening briefly. “My Turks are very good at their jobs.”  
  
“I have to wonder how you manage with only four of them, as useful as they are I can't work out how they seem to be able to be in several places at once.”  
  
“I have my ways, Commissioner.”  
  
“Mysterious as ever, Mr President.”  
  
A loud buzz rang from the phone on Rufus' table, he pressed a button, “Yes?”  
  
“Mr President, there's someone else here to see you.”  
  
“Good. Send them straight up.” Rufus released the button and leaned back in his chair, “They're here.”  
  
A few moments later the doors opened to reveal Tseng leading Reno and another man into the room. Rufus rose, followed by Reeve. “Veld good to see you again.”  
  
Reno wove past them as they shook hands and put two mugs down on the table, a little harder than necessary. He stepped back and hovered close by.  
  
“Mr President, you look well.” Veld said, glancing around the room. “Reeve, how have you been?” He held out his hand and Reeve took it, looking the man up and down. He was dressed in beige pants, a pair of sandals and a rather loud shirt patterned with lurid pink flowers.   
  
“Fine. It's been a long time, Veld.”  
  
“Veld?” Vincent interrupted, causing Veld to whip his head around. His eyes widened.  
  
“Vincent!” Veld's face changed in an instant, his smile softened and the lines around his eyes eased, “It's been a long time old friend.”  
  
Vincent looked away, “It has.”  
  
“Old friend?” Reno whispered, a little too loudly. Tseng nudged him with an elbow.  
  
“You haven't changed. At all.” Veld blinked.   
  
“You got old.” Vincent replied, a strange, bitterness tinged his voice. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his body as if he was trying to hide behind it. Ducking his head he hid his face in his collar.  
  
Veld laughed, “Retirement will do that. I live in Costa Del Sol now.”  
  
Vincent glanced up, “Hm, it suits you. You always said you wanted to live by the sea.”  
  
They fell quiet, Veld looking away. Reno glanced at Tseng, lifting an eyebrow in silent question. Tseng shrugged.  
  
“If I may interrupt gentlemen, we have things to discuss.” Rufus waved a hand at the files on the table.  
  
“Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry. Vince, we can catch up later.” Veld took a seat beside Rufus and avoided looking at Vincent.  
  
“I called you here today to discuss a new venture Shinra has been exploring.”  
  
“In secret, I presume.” Reeve muttered under his breath.   
  
Rufus chose to ignore him, he reached out and pulled several fat files closer. He flipped the top one open and pulled out a folded blue print. He spread it across the table between them. Reeve peered down at it with a frown. “When I was a teenager I had some ideas to increase energy production for the company, however my father, in his greed, decided the plans would be worthless once we had found the promised land. So they were dismissed and I put them away. Now, however, I believe they could be useful.” He pointed at the blue prints. “Barret Wallace has discovered oil in the land around Rocket town, as I'm sure you heard. However, oil, like coal and the lifestream is finite. What use is it to continue to rely on such sources? My father's obsession with Mako energy is what almost caused the demise of our world and so we must do everything in our power to protect it. With this in mind I remembered my old plans.”  
  
“Solar energy?” Reeve's eyebrows rose, interest piqued as he leaned over the complicated looking diagrams. “Is this possible?” He muttered, half to himself. He rubbed at his beard, shaking his head, “If we really could harness the power of the sun itself...then we could solve all our energy problems.”  
  
“Exactly. I knew you would find it interesting.” Rufus smiled, pleased. “We can no longer rely on sources of energy that will run out. We must begin thinking of the long-term future of our planet and our species.”  
  
Reeve sucked in a breath, “This is genius. Has it been tested yet?”  
  
“Only on a small scale. We would need to open factories and produce larger scale models. The plans themselves would have to be reworked but I'm certain that with your expertise in engineering this could work.”  
  
“Yes...yes...I...” Reeve shook his head, amazed, “You really thought of this?”  
  
Rufus shrugged, “I had a lot of spare time as a child and a deep desire to prove myself.” He said quietly.  
  
“What about airships? How would they work?” Reeve considered for a moment, “I could speak to Cid.”  
  
“Airships? I never considered the technology could be adapted...but it is an interesting experiment. Very well, if you think it would help bring Highwind into it but I don't want this becoming public knowledge.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“So, do we have an agreement? The WRO and Shinra working together?”  
  
Reeve grimaced but finally nodded, “Yes. We'll work on this with you, the benefits could change our entire future.” He held out his hand and Rufus took it, his smile widening.  
  
Vincent tuned out the rest of the meeting. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, mind elsewhere. Soon the meeting drew to a close.  
  
“We will discuss this further at a later date. I have another meeting in half an hour.” Rufus rose, “I'm glad that we could come to an amicable decision, Commissioner.”  
  
“As am I. Lets hope that this idea of yours works.”  
  
Rufus laughed quietly, “I'm certain it will.”  
  
They finally took their leave and Vincent sighed the minute he left the stuffy room. He tugged at his cloak as they walked side by side, glancing at the diamond decorating the walls. He looked away again quickly. As they reached the elevator they heard someone call out.  
  
“Vince!” Vincent turned, tilting his head and watched Veld jog towards them. “I wanted to give you this.” He handed Vincent a piece of paper, a number scrawled hastily on it. “It's my phone number. If you ever wanted to catch up again.” He grabbed Vincent's hand and put the paper in it, meeting his gaze.  
  
Vincent curled his fingers around the paper, unable to feel the warmth of Veld's skin through his metal gauntlet. “Maybe.” He said stiffly, turning away with a frown.   
  
“Vince-”  
  
“I have to go.” Vincent tried to tug his hand free but Veld's grip tightened, “Let me go.”  
  
“Not this time. I'm not letting you run away again. Give me a call, please.” Veld glanced back over his shoulder, “I have to get back, Rufus is waiting. I hope you'll call.”  
  
Vincent watched Veld turn and walk back down the corridor. His fingers curled around the paper, crumpling it.  
  
“You two have some kind of history?” Reeve asked curiously, staring after Veld. “I worked with him a while ago, decent man. Hard to find in Shinra.”  
  
Vincent shook his head, “It doesn't matter. Let's go.” He turned back to the elevator and paused beside a trash can. He looked at it then stuffed the paper in his back pocket instead.  
  
XXX  
  
“Don't you think it's kind of sad?”  
  
Vincent opened one eye, looking sideways at Veld as they sat perched on a stack of crates. Around them people shouted, calling to one another, the noise of trucks and cranes and workmen filled the air. Vincent frowned, “What is?”  
  
Veld gestured upwards, towards the building site, “They're blocking off the sunlight. All those people who live down here will never see it.”  
  
Vincent followed Veld's gaze, sitting upright and drawing a knee to his chest. Massive pillars of metal were steadily growing up from the ground, rising into the air. Already a solid framework had been built, one day to hold a plate above the city. “Isn't progress good? Shinra want to make a world where no one has to suffer anymore.”  
  
Veld laughed, clapping Vincent on the back, “I forget sometimes you're a romantic.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I don't know what the president's thinking but I doubt he cares much about those people stuck down here.”  
  
“There'll be a way up top, they're talking about building a road.” Vincent shifted, squinting as sunlight blinded him. “Anyway, I can't say I care that much. I just want to do my job and get paid.” He lay back down, arms beneath his head and closed his eyes.  
  
“Not sure what I expected going into this but it wasn't sitting around a building site doing nothing.” Veld kicked his legs back and forth, smacking the heels of his shoes against the crates.  
  
“Better to get paid to sit around in the sun than getting shot at.”  
  
“True.” Veld smiled, looking over at his partner. Vincent had taken off his tie and opened his shirt to reveal the pale column of his throat, his hair fell back from his face, midnight against the sun-bleached wood beneath him.   
  
“You're staring. I can't sleep when you stare at me.”  
  
“Sorry,” Veld laughed, feeling his cheeks warm. He forced his eyes away and looked across the site. A crane was lifting a chunk of metal bar high above their heads. He sighed, “You ever get the feeling that you've made the wrong choice?” He whispered as he stared up into the bright blue sky. A few clouds drifted lazily overhead, a bird wheeled and dived on the warm air currents.   
  
“No.” Vincent replied, yawning, “The only thing I regret is coming here with you. Shut up and let a man get his sleep.” Warm fingers brushed hair from Vincent's forehead, he drifted off to the sound of someone welding metal.  
  
XXX  
  
Vincent opened his eyes, sighing. He rubbed at his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not this again.” He whispered to the empty hotel room. He slid from the bed and stood, turning to the window and the darkness beyond. The hotel sat on the outskirts of Junon, he had come back with Reeve but had refused to be accommodated at the WRO headquarters. He had found that when he stayed there people had an annoying tendency to stare and gape like school children at a zoo. Vincent leaned against the wall beside the window and looked out across the sea. Distantly he could hear the cries of sea-birds. Boats drifted on the current, the blurry figures of people hauling in nets and working the docks could be seen. Vincent's fingers twitched, he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the glass for a moment.   
  
Vincent almost jumped when he heard his phone buzzing from where he'd put it on his bedside table. He pushed himself away from the window and walked over to it, picking it up and opening the screen. He stared down at Reeve's name for a few moments before finally answering.  
  
“Vincent! Finally. I was worried you'd run off again. I was just wondering if you would be willing to give me a hand with something.”  
  
“Is it important?”  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Fine but no more favours.” Vincent hung up, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He snatched up his cape from the back of a chair and swung it around his shoulders, doing up the clasps. As soon as he was ready he left the room.  
  
XXX  
  
Reeve sighed as he leaned against the railing of the balcony outside his office. He looked down and watched people move around on the street below. The flutter of a cape alerted him to his companion. He smiled, watching a woman with a small child dart in and out of the crowd. “You took your time.” He said, finally lifting his eyes to see Vincent perched like a vulture on the edge of the railing. Blood red eyes glowing disturbingly in the gloom.  
  
“You said it was important.” Vincent replied, ignoring Reeve's jab.  
  
“It's a good thing I'm immune to you. You'd probably have given anyone else a heart attack.” Reeve sighed, pushing hair back from his face, “I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to disappear again, that's all.”  
  
Vincent frowned, “ _Reeve_ -”  
  
“I know, I know. I lied. I'm sorry.” Reeve held up his hands, “Let's go get a drink. I know a really nice bar-”  
  
“No.” Vincent stood up from his crouch, perfectly balanced and loomed over Reeve. The wind caught his cape, causing it to flutter behind him like giant bat wings. “I can't stay here. You know how I feel about people.”  
  
“I do but we're friends. Come on, just one drink.” Reeve smiled, “I'll pay.”  
  
Vincent studied him in silence for a while before finally caving, “Fine. Two drinks. You're still paying.”  
  
“You drive a hard bargain, Valentine.”  
  
Vincent smiled into the shadow of his cloak.  
  
XXX  
  
“You're so drunk.” Veld laughed, pushing Vincent's head off of his shoulder.  
  
“'m not.” Vincent grumbled, “You're comfy.” He sighed when Veld let his head fall back to where it had been.   
  
“You're like a giant cat, I swear.” Veld lifted a glass to his lips and drank, still smiling. “You never did tell me how your mission went.”  
  
Vincent sighed, “I did it. Isn't that all that matters?” He reached out and took Veld's glass from his fingers, bringing it to his own lips and taking a sip. He met Veld's gaze, eyes heavily lidded as a smirk stole it's way across his face. He was flushed from the alcohol, warm against Veld's side and the world had taken on a pleasant fuzzy tint. Veld's face was open, eyes warm. Vincent reached out and traced Veld's smooth jaw, down his throat to where his shirt was unbuttoned. Veld grabbed Vincent's hand in his own and squeezed.  
  
“Now I _know_ you're drunk. Are you avoiding the question? What happened? You wouldn't talk to me when you got back.”  
  
Vincent sighed, frowning, “It was fine. I went, I took out a guy who got on Shinra's bad side and I came home.” He downed the rest of Veld's drink and pulled himself away, grabbing the bottle from the coffee table. The room was small, they shared a tiny two bedroomed apartment that sat above a noodle shop.   
  
“Vince,” Veld muttered, taking the glass from Vincent's hand and setting it aside, “You should be drinking water.”  
  
“Don't wanna.” Vincent slurred, “I'm fine.”  
  
“I'm not going to believe you, no matter how many times you say it. Come on, bed time.” He stood, putting his arms underneath Vincent's and hauled him to his feet. Vincent swayed and almost fell but Veld held him steady. They made their awkward way across the living room and managed to get through the doors to Vincent's bedroom. Veld helped Vincent onto his bed. Vincent swayed, grabbing Veld's arm in a vice-like grip. “My father called me.” Vincent muttered, head low as his fingers dug bruises into Veld's arm.   
  
“Ah, I see.” Veld settled down on the bed and let Vincent lean against him.   
  
“He's still on some...some stupid assignment. I thought he was calling for something important but...he just wanted to berate me for every single decision I've made in my life.” Vincent giggled bitterly, turning his face into Veld's jacket, “He's such an _asshole_.” Vincent opened his eyes and sighed, “I heard a woman too. Assignment my ass. It's like...ever since mother died he did everything in his power to get away from me. He never wanted me. He only married my mother because she fell pregnant.”  
  
“Vince, I'm sorry.” Veld whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“I shouldn't let it get to me.” Vincent's voice dropped to a whisper, he drooped, sliding down so his head rested in Veld's lap. Veld brushed hair from his eyes as they slowly started to close. “...at least...I have you...”

Veld lowered his head as Vincent fell asleep.  
  
XXX  
  
Reeve held his glass in one hand, around them the bar buzzed with talk. He inhaled the scent of salt, alcohol and cologne. Vincent sat at his side, hunched over as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. A few patrons glanced their way but something about Vincent's aura made them turn away again. Reeve took a sip, “You know Veld?”  
  
Vincent looked up at him through the curtain of his dark hair, “I do...I did.” He took a mouthful of his own drink and looked back down.  
  
“You were a Turk right? Veld led them, was he your boss?”  
  
Vincent sighed, “We were partners.” He said finally, “Is that what you want to hear? We worked together. Back when they were first starting to build the plates, when the sectors had names.”  
  
Reeve shook his head, “Sometimes it's easy to forget how old you really are.” He said.  
  
Vincent looked up at the shelves behind the bar, the stark electric lights reflected in his eerie eyes. “Chaos remembers how the planet was made. I feel far older than I actually am.”  
  
Reeve sighed, “How have things been? It's been a while since you regained the protomateria?”  
  
Vincent tilted his head, “He sleeps now. It's...easier.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Hm.” Vincent finished his drink, setting his glass down on the bar top. “Things are quiet now but they won't always be. Rufus Shinra will gain a monopoly on this solar energy venture, you know that. When he does Shinra will return to what it once was, perhaps even more powerful than ever.”  
  
“My goal is to prevent that at all costs.” Reeve replied quietly, looking down at his hand as it rested on the counter, “We won't have another crisis. I'll make sure of it.” He sipped at his drink, “However, solar energy will change everything. It's going to take a while to fully work out how to exploit it but when we do, things can finally improve. We can live alongside the planet, finally.”  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
“I hope that if I need your help again that you'll be there.” Reeve said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Vincent sighed, closing his eyes, “Of course I will. Even if it is a pain.”  
  
Reeve smiled, lifting his glass in a small toast, “Thank you, my friend.”  
  
XXX  
  
Vincent sat underneath a tree in a valley somewhere close to Lucretia's cave. He stared down at his phone, the night sky alight with stars. He pulled one knee to his chest and rested an arm across it as he studied his screen. Finally he dialled the number he had memorised from the crumpled piece of paper he still had in his pocket. He held it to his ear, almost holding his breath as it rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Vincent was silent a moment, he closed his eyes, “Veld. It's me.”  
  
“Vince!” Veld sounded surprised, something clattered and he cursed as he knocked something over. “You really called.”  
  
“I...I did.”  
  
“I hoped you would but...maybe some things just can't be forgiven.”   
  
Vincent smiled a little, “I don't think so.” He said leaning back against the tree and looking up at the stars. “I've learned that forgiveness isn't that difficult to come by.”  
  
“It's good to hear from you, Vince.”  
  
“Let's meet. I think we have a lot to talk about.”  
  
“I think we do. Where are you? I don't travel much anymore, these old bones don't handle it well these days.”  
  
Vincent closed his eyes, “You live in Costa Del Sol? I'll come to you.”   
  
“Vince?”  
  
Vincent paused before hanging up. Waiting.  
  
“It'll be good to see you again.”  
  
XXX  
  
Veld watched from the living room as Vincent stood in the door way to their apartment. He was speaking in a low voice to a man dressed in a suit. Something exchanged hands and Vincent stared at it, shoulder's tense.   
  
“I'm sorry,” The man said and walked away.  
  
Vincent stared down at the package, Veld rose and went over to him, “Vince?”  
  
“My father's dead.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. He stared down at a box he clutched in his hands. “These were his...personal effects.”  
  
“I'm sorry. Did they say how?”  
  
Vincent shook his head, “A lab accident. They wouldn't say any more than that.”  
  
“Come inside,” Veld ushered him into the living room. He sat him down and went into the tiny kitchenette to make tea. Vincent sat at the table, staring at the small box. Finally he pulled off the tape and opened it, peering inside. He pulled out a photograph of a small boy sat on the shoulders of a tall man. Vincent's fingers tensed on it, the glass creaking. He set it aside and withdrew a familiar Shinra ID. He tossed that aside and continued to rummage through it even as Veld sat down and pushed a cup towards him.   
  
“There's nothing.” Vincent muttered, shaking his head, “No sign of what he was doing when he died.”  
  
“You did say it was top secret, didn't you?”  
  
Vincent glanced at him, “Yes. But he kept a journal, it's not here.” He reached into the box one final time and withdrew a small Polaroid picture. Vincent frowned, “I don't know this woman.” He held out the picture to Veld who looked at it with a frown.  
  
“She's young. About our age.” Veld sighed, “Could it be the woman you heard on the phone?”  
  
“Maybe.” He looked at the handwriting on the back, “Lucretia.” He said slowly, his frown deepening.   
  
“I feel like I know that name.” Veld frowned a moment before shrugging, “Do you need anything?”  
  
Vincent picked up the picture of him and his father, running his thumb across his own smiling face. Slowly he shook his head.   
  
Later Veld returned home after a trip to the office. He entered the apartment and kicked the door closed, as he stepped into the living room and paused. Vincent lay on their ratty sofa, one arm covering his eyes. He was dressed in a pair of pants and little else, his chest rising and falling regularly and hair damp and tangled around his face. Beside the sofa were several bottles of beer. Veld sighed, walking over and kneeling, “Hey, Vince. Wake up.”  
  
Vincent's brows drew down into a tight frown, “Mm, Veld?”  
  
“It's me.”  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes, peering blearily up at Veld. He smiled a little, reaching out to tug Veld closer by his shirt collar. “You smell like perfume.” He mumbled, burying his nose in Veld's throat. Veld swallowed.  
  
“You're drunk.”  
  
Vincent laughed, puffing hot breath across Veld's skin. “Who is she?” He muttered, teeth scraping the stubble on Veld's jaw.   
  
“Vincent...stop.”  
  
“Tell me. You've been seeing her for a while, right? What's her name? Does she work at Shinra?”  
  
“Vince!” Veld pulled Vincent's hand away, gripping his wrist. “You're drunk. Go sober up.”  
  
Vincent sat up, eyes narrowing a little. His hair was a mess, his face pink along the cheek bones. “I don't need you to look after me. I'm not a child.”  
  
“That's not what I-”  
  
“You've got a terrible habit of acting like my mother. Stop.”  
  
“Fine. I'll stop.” Veld moved to get back to his feet but Vincent grabbed him, yanking him back down by the tie.  
  
Vincent looked into Veld's eyes, “If you're going to go around behind my back with someone else, at least have the decency to be honest with me.”  
  
Veld swallowed, his throat feeling tight. “I...I'm sorry.”  
  
Vincent closed his eyes, releasing him. “Who is she?”  
  
Veld lowered his head, “Adele. She works in accounting.”  
  
“Is she nice?”  
  
“I really like her...I think...we have a future together.”  
  
Vincent sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, “I hope you find happiness.” He whispered and turned away.

  
They barely spoke in those last few weeks. Vincent soon came home with a new assignment, “I'm going to Nibelheim. They want a protection detail for two scientists who are doing some kind of project up there.”  
  
Veld stared down at the files Vincent had handed him, “When will you be back?” He said finally looking up. Vincent avoided his gaze.  
  
“They estimate the project will take three years.”  
  
Veld closed his eyes, “That long?”  
  
“Isn't this for the best? You won't have me around to hold you back. Maybe you can marry and have a family, like you always wanted to.”  
  
“Vince-”  
  
“I'm leaving in the morning.” Vincent walked away, leaving Veld alone in their tiny little living room. Above them the sky could no longer be seen, huge lamps had replaced the sun.  
  
XXX  
  
Vincent stood at a door, the sea breeze tugged at his hair and cape as he lifted a hand to knock. It was early evening, the sun falling low in the sky. The streets of Costa Del Sol were already filling with tourists and locals, the bars were open and the beaches were full. Vincent shifted further into the shadows and finally dragged up the courage to knock on the wooden door. He heard footsteps on other side and fought with the sudden urge to walk away. The door opened revealing a woman with short hair and familiar eyes, “Hello?” She looked him up and down.  
  
“I'm here to see Veld?”  
  
“Oh. He's inside-”  
  
“Felicia? Who is it?”  
  
“It's some guy...” She looked at him questioningly but before Vincent could answer Veld appeared from a room on the left of the door way.  
  
“Vincent.” Veld smiled, “I was worried you'd change your mind. Felicia, this is Vincent Valentine, my old partner.”  
  
“It's nice to meet you.” Felicia said, stepping back, “I'll go put some tea on.”  
  
“Don't worry about that. Don't you have a date?”   
  
“Yeah but-”  
  
“Go have fun. Vincent and I have a lot of catching up to do.” The girl nodded, leaving the two men alone. “Come in,” Veld let Vincent into his home.  
  
XXX  
  
 _Veld, It's been two months now and I've only met her a few times. She's beautiful, the picture my father had didn't do her justice. I know it's unlikely you'll ever read this letter but I understand now. I understand why you chose her over me. I'm lucky, the only threats in this small mountain town appear to be from wolves and they mostly stay up in the mountains and rarely come down. The town is small and there's not much to do here but thanks to her I don't get bored. The scientists tend to stay in the basement levels of the mansion, I try to avoid going down there. The place gives me the creeps. That Professor Hojo is odd. The way he looks at me makes me uncomfortable, perhaps I'm being paranoid. I hope that you and Adele are happy. Maybe fate simply had other ideas in mind for us. When I return I'll apologise in person, we left on a bad note, forgive me.  
  
_ XXX  
  
Vincent sat in a chair on the balcony on Veld's beach house. They looked out across the sea and watched the sun set. Veld held a beer in his hand, his eyes glued to the sunset as it lit the sky in reds and oranges. They were silent for a while, watching the tourists play in the sea. Then Veld spoke; “I wanted to apologise.”  
  
“What for?” Vincent asked, turning the glass in his hand around, watching the light glint from the edge.  
  
“For everything. What I did to you wasn't fair and then...when they told me you'd been killed in action I...I just accepted it. I didn't go searching for the truth, even when I knew they were hiding something.”  
  
“And what would you have done if you had discovered the truth?” Vincent looked up, watching Veld curiously.  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
“Back then I was in a bad place. I would never have gone with you, even if you'd asked me to. I was too unstable.”  
  
“Even so...” Veld sighed, “You were my friend...you were my-”  
  
“It was a long time ago.” Vincent cut him off quietly.  
  
“You've changed. I thought you hadn't but there's something different about you.”  
  
“Having your body fused with a primordial monster would do that.” Vincent drank, swallowing the alcohol and relishing the burn.  
  
Veld released a heavy breath, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Will you tell me what happened?”  
  
Vincent smiled, “I died.” He said, “Hojo shot me. I bled out.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Lucretia couldn't let me go so...she found the experiment she had been working on with my father and used my body. She fused me with Chaos and the protomateria, to give me the ability to control it.”  
  
“Is that like the materia we tried to find for Felicia?”  
  
“Yes. Zircionade is somewhat similar to Chaos. Without the materia I lose all control, Chaos emerges and when he does it will mean the end of all life on the planet.”  
  
Veld's eyes widened, “So...what does that mean for you?”  
  
Vincent shrugged, “He sleeps most of the time now...but he dreams. I can see them sometimes when I close my eyes. Stars. Endless stars and darkness.”  
  
“It sounds like a fairy tail. If I didn't know any better that is.” Veld downed his drink and re-filled his glass, “So what happens when you die? Will Chaos be released?”  
  
Vincent laughed under his breath, “No. I won't die. I can't.”  
  
Veld hesitated, bottle half way towards the table. He looked at Vincent for a long moment, mouth open, “You're...immortal?”  
  
“I believe that when it's truly the end of the planet's life, Chaos will emerge whether I have the materia or not but...until then I appear to be, yes.”  
  
Veld set down his glass, slid from his chair and knelt before Vincent, he took hold of his wrists and looked up into his eyes, “This is my fault. Hojo got to you...I should have been there.”  
  
“Veld-”  
  
“I have many regrets in my life, Vincent. I caused the death of my wife, I've killed many people. Some deserved it, but many were innocent. I closed off my emotions, I hid them deep down and I continued to live despite my actions.” Veld reached up, cupping Vincent's cheek, “Looking at you is like looking into a mirror of the past.” He shook his head. “I hurt you, Vince. I let you down when you needed me most and because of that...”  
  
“None of this is your fault.” Vincent felt his voice shake, he took hold of Veld's wrist and drew it away from his face, “No one could have predicted what would happen. Maybe if I hadn't fallen in love with Lucretia things would have been different...I don't know. Maybe I am at fault for what happened to Sephiroth, perhaps my inaction caused the world to nearly end. We can't know. Living with regret...it never solves anything. My friends taught me that.”  
  
The sun set, casting them both into shadow. Veld laughed a little, pressing his face into Vincent's knee, “What happened to us, Vince?”  
  
“Old age?” Vincent lifted an eyebrow as Veld laughed, breath hot through the leather of his pants.  
  
“Hm, I think you're right...I can't get back up.”  
  
Vincent laughed, doubling over and covering Veld with his cloak momentarily.  
  
Finally it grew too cold to remain outside. Veld led Vincent back into his bedroom. It had a bed, a desk and chair and a comfortable looking seat beside a tall shelf full of books. Vincent moved towards it and peered at the spines. “What do you think? You always did like to read.”  
  
Vincent pulled one of the books off the shelf and opened it to the first page, “First edition?”  
  
“I can afford it.” Veld smiled, “Turns out Rufus Shinra is very generous when you help him out.”  
  
“Hm, I'll keep that in mind.” He replaced the book and leaned against the shelves, arms folded. Veld approached him, lifting his hand and brushing hair from his face.  
  
“You always were very pretty, I'll never understand why you insist on hiding your face.”  
  
Vincent snorted, turning his head away, “Aren't we too old for this?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Flirting.”  
  
“I don't think so.” Veld leaned down, causing Vincent to still. Their lips brushed, Vincent felt the scrape of Veld's beard against his skin. “You can stop me.” He whispered, pressing in.  
  
“I could.” Vincent replied, reaching up and dragging his finger down the side of Veld's face, “But I'm not going to.”  
  
The wooden floor boards creaked as they moved towards the bed. Vincent reached up, unbuckling his cloak and letting it flutter to the floor. He undid his gauntlets, dropping them too. Veld watched him, lips parted. Vincent started on his shirt, eyes low as he unbuttoned it slowly. The soft, black material fell open to reveal a long Y-shaped scar bisecting his chest. Veld sucked in a sharp breath and reached out, pressing the flat of his palm against it. “This is-”  
  
“An autopsy scar.” Vincent replied coldly, pulling off his shirt and letting that drop on top of his other clothes. He met Veld's gaze.  
  
“Hojo...experimented on you.” Veld shook his head, “If he wasn't already dead I'd-”  
  
Vincent smiled, “Don't worry. I took care of that. The last thing I want right now is to talk about Hojo.”  
  
Veld laughed, “Very well then, where were we?”  
  
Vincent smiled as Veld leaned in and their lips met again.


End file.
